


Возможность решиться

by Sangrill



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers has a think, let's forget AoU ever happened, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Передумал насчет прикосновений», - сказал Баки. Что?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможность решиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance To Try Bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076952) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



\- Ладно, Бак. Ладно. Э. Спасибо, что сказал.  
Он поднимается, отступает. Зная, что это грубо. Зная – ведь, видит бог, он такой же – что Баки распсихуется, истолкует молчание как наихудший из вариантов.  
Но Стив не может.  
Передумал. От этого в голове у Стива образуется вакуум. Ему требуется минутка. Одну только минутку подумать. Просто секундочка, чтобы понять, что это вообще значит.  
Максимально тихо закрыв дверь спальни, он садится на пол на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее, чтобы воспрепятствовать любой попытке вторжения.  
Хотя Баки, конечно, не попытается.  
«Не глупи», - говорит он себе. Баки бы ни за что.  
Но. «Передумал насчет прикосновений».  
Это. Это что? Что это значит? И неужели нельзя предупреждать о таких бомбах?  
Стив знает, что после всего, что уже произошло, ему следовало бы быть готовым к регулярным потрясениям. Они ведь были отнюдь не редкостью с момента пробуждения в будущем. С момента выхода из-под вита-лучей. С момента посреди вашингтонского шоссе, когда весь мир вокруг поставили на паузу, с лица Баки. Живого. И всего, что было после. Одной длинной цепочки потрясений и чудес.  
А что на сей раз? Стиву требуется секундочка. Просто чтобы понять. И унять дрожь в руках.  
Передумал. Насчет какой части?  
Сомнительное преимущество почти эйдетической памяти состоит в том, что Стив безупречно точно помнит каждое слово, произнесенное в тот день сразу после переезда в башню расклеившимся Баки – даже те, что, как думал Стив, Баки не собирался говорить вслух. Те два перебивавших друг друга голоса: безжизненный, без единого проблеска эмоций, характерный для психующего Баки, и другой – испуганный, высокий и настолько похожий на голос Баки-мальчишки, что слушать было физически больно, - выбалтывающий самое ужасное, подробности, страхи, и все молящий: «Не говорите Стиву, скройте, его это только _ранит_ ».  
Посреди всего этого неизменно – защищать. То самое, что изначально вытащило Баки из всего того ужаса и создало этого человека, сидящего в их квартире, желающего… чего-то.  
Это явно Баки, несмотря на требование, чтобы все, кроме Стива, называли его Барнсом, несмотря на моменты прострации, и заставляющую недоумевать тройную личность, и выпечку. Напрягающую любовь к ножам. Быть может, не Баки из учебников по истории с девчонкой (он потребовал бы говорить _«дамой»_ , Стив) на коленях, вытаскивающий Стива из драк в бруклинских подворотнях.  
Скорее Баки, волновавшийся каждый раз, когда Стив сильно простужался, с восьми лет ежедневно работавший после школы, чтобы помочь семье в тяжелые времена. Стив без раздумий откажется от очарования, если останется верность и забота. Даже излишнее стремление защищать.  
Стив не считает себя храбрым. Храбрость ни при чем: делаешь, что нужно сделать, а потом уж прикладываешь к лицу кусок замороженного мяса или отстраиваешь мосты. Принимаешь удары и продвигаешься вперед, надеясь, что все не испортишь.  
 _Баки_ храбр. Храбрее даже, чем казалось Стиву, раз остался после Аззано, несмотря на ужас и бунтующее тело.  
Несмотря на (давай, Стив, признай) то, что он сам так всем этим увлекся – новым телом, новым предназначением, Пегги, - что даже ничего не замечал. Просто воспринимал как должное то, что Баки, как всегда, будет рядом, чтобы разгребать за ним дерьмо.  
И все то, что есть здесь и сейчас. Баки, создающий себе новую _личность_. Находящий себе место в мире, всегда дающий Стиву знать, что нет ничего важнее его. Он – на первом месте.  
Иногда это слишком. Этот дар. Опоры. Большую часть времени Стив даже не представляет, как оставаться достойным этого. Боже, а уж тем более сохраняя дистанцию. Быть близко, но не слишком. Это одна из причин регулярного самобичевания – как ему все еще больно каждый раз, когда напрягаются плечи Бака, каждый раз, когда тот обрывает физический контакт.  
Он это имеет в виду? Говоря, что передумал.  
Стиву хочется позвонить Сэму. Но Сэм скажет то же, что и всегда: «Приятель, что ты мне-то звонишь? Чувак в двух шагах от тебя».  
Надо пробежаться. Это. Слишком.  
Он переодевается в тренировочное и, открыв дверь, слышит, как ходят ходуном пластины на руке Баки.  
«Это ты виноват», - говорит он себе.  
Баки, должно быть, изваянием сидит в своем кресле, но такое шевеление в руке всегда не к добру.  
Стиву просто требуется еще минутка. Совсем чуть-чуть. А потом он все исправит.  
Он обещает, что останется в здании. Это он может сделать. И может стоять в лифте и изображать спокойствие. Может ступить на беговую дорожку, словно это просто нормальная ежедневная пробежка.  
Чуть менее сомнительное преимущество почти эйдетической памяти состоит в том, что он помнит каждую секунду с Пегги – теплые губы, тяжелые груди в руках. Он так и не решился спросить, был ли и он у нее первым; по крайней мере, ни один не знал, что делать. Но они разбирались – в палатках и полуразрушенных домах. В бомбоубежищах, а как-то раз – на сеновале. Изгиб ее шеи благоухал фрезией. До будущего, когда он впервые увидел эти цветы, для него они были лишь словом. Навещая ее, он всегда их приносит. Цветы, напоминающие ему о прижимающемся в темноте теле, жаре, тайном вкусе кожи и моментах, когда она переставала быть столь чертовски _вежливой_ и впивалась в него зубами.  
Стив увеличивает скорость дорожки.  
Разумеется, помнит он и других. Хористки Хелен и Вильма, решившие его «обучить» и прекрасно изображавшие осьминогов, пока ему не удалось сбежать. Их презрение его не беспокоило – оно было ничем не хуже дерьма, с которым он имел дело всю свою жизнь.  
Блондинка из СНР. Все те нахальные женщины (и несколько мужчин) с шаловливыми руками – с роскошных вечеринок, офицерских встреч, боже, да просто с улицы, - оценивавшие его, как кусок мяса, которым и в голову не приходило спросить, не против ли он. Около недели это казалось забавным, пока он не понял, что дальше их намерения не шли: как и армию, их интересовало только это тело, эти грандиозный дар и ответственность, данные ему. С определенной целью. Не только чтобы кувыркаться на соломке.  
Черт.  
И судя по нескольким жутким свиданиям в Вашингтоне, в будущем с этим не лучше. Ни единого вопроса о последней прочитанной книге, о его мыслях – или о чем-нибудь еще. Только Мстители, слава и сальные взгляды. Осьминоги у входных дверей, снаружи, где все увидят.  
\- _Ненавижу._  
А теперь он сам с собой говорит. Замечательно. Он превращается в Баки.  
Стив спотыкается и слетает с дорожки.  
Пег в алом платье, Бак, нарушающий штук девять связанных с формой пунктов устава, говорит: «Я превращаюсь в тебя», - и ни один не знает, насколько он прав.  
Нет. _Стив_ не знал, насколько он прав. И не потрудился узнать.  
Он возвращается на тренажер и запускает его на еще большей скорости.  
Вспоминая, Стив четко видит, так, как не смог тогда: каким дерганым Баки был после Аззано. Каким скрытным и неуравновешенным, как бездарно он притворялся пьяным, как забывал курить и бегать за девочками. Как его выворачивало после почти каждой операции. Тощий, с ввалившимися глазами, он строил Ревунов до такой степени, что отряд стал не в состоянии функционировать без своего сержанта. Он хлопотал надо всеми, чтобы никто не заметил, что он сам разваливается на части.  
Какой там поезд. Стив знает: он не спас Баки задолго до того. Он выкручивает скорость.  
Баки и Пег. Единственные ныне живущие люди – единственные после смерти мамы – которые смотрят на него и в первую очередь всегда видят _Стива_. Не образ, героизм или мышцы. Сэм и Нат близки к этому, но они не знали его прежнего. Не знали того, кто все еще там, внутри, кто бился над каждой повседневной задачей, каждый день, просто стараясь выжить. Кого очень долго на всей планете любил один-единственный человек. Существование которого интересовало только одного человека.  
И этот человек здесь, наверху, сейчас уже, наверное, что-то готовит. Паникует в своей собственной молчаливой манере. По-прежнему один из немногих, кто никогда не забывает про человека внутри дурацкого тела – неважно, маленького или огромного.  
Пегги – дар в его жизни, подлинный дар, та, что видит, какой он внутри, и за это Стив ее любит.  
Баки тоже видит все.  
Стив помнит, как после роботов накачанный медикаментами Баки лежал в медпункте и, едва ворочая языком, сказал: «Ты всегда был моим любимым человеком, Стив, и плевать, какого ты размера».  
Стив отключает беговую дорожку. От нее начинает попахивать жженой резиной, а сейчас не время спорить с Тони из-за тренажеров.  
Ему хочется забыться. Не терпеть, всего минутку, и чтобы никто (Баки) не отвернулся. Хочется опереться, не подставлять собственное плечо.  
Хочется забыть все эти глупости с телами и тем, что с ними сделали: эксперименты, пытки, вечно ими _пользуются_. Он человек. Баки человек (возможно, даже три). Они не равны сумме тел, в которых живут.  
Они оба изменились. Они оба воскресли из мертвых, оказались в ярко освещенном стремительном мире, в котором так мало места для спокойствия. Стиву хочется спокойствия. Ему хочется почувствовать себя в безопасности – достаточно, чтобы не нужно больше было быть сильным. Эта ноша куда тяжелее щита.  
Баки сказал бы – его задание сказало бы – «защитить». Даже когда все хуже некуда, Баки защищает его. Что Баки делал всегда, во всех своих ипостасях, так это заставлял Стива чувствовать себя _дома_.  
Что, если?  
Что, если.  
О боже.  
Он усаживается на пол.  
У Стива все разложено по аккуратным чистеньким полочкам: вот Капитан Америка, а вот Стив. Вот суперсолдат, а вот астматик, который доживет лет до 30. Вот желание повыть о Пегги, старой, забывчивой, умирающей и прекрасной, со стоящей у изголовья кровати фотографией ее детей – не его – и шкатулкой под кольцо, что она отказывается открывать. Вот одиночество (большая полка). Вот долг – сейф с двойными стенками, что вмещает все это, закрывает на замок.  
\- И как работает? – спросил бы Сэм.  
Да вообще не работает.  
Память до сыворотки у него была не так хороша, но воспоминание все равно накрывает волной. Воспоминание, столь надежно запертое в том сейфе, что Стив стал бы отрицать само его существование до этого момента, в котором он истекает потом на полу спортзала в невозможном здании в Нью-Йорке, в этом невозможном году, сделав невозможное.  
И теперь он может позволить себе невозможное воспоминание о чем-то столь далеком от возможного, что он попытался убить его в себе:  
Жара и вонючий воздух, грудь, неподвижная, как бетон, слишком неподвижная, чтобы дышать. Боль от очередных синяков, которых он добивался, движимый болью от окровавленного носового платка, убранного ото рта мамой. Пониманием, что она его покинет. Пониманием, что он не заставит себя ждать. Ничего не оставив после себя.  
Знанием о том, что скоро потеряет половину всех своих любимых людей – и Баки, как всегда, жестом фокусника выуживает монетку, чтобы купить один коктейль на двоих, без конца сыпля шуточками, которые Стив едва слышит, и наконец: «Мэм, я забираю его на крышу выть на луну. Ему сегодня не место среди человеков».  
И в тишине луна показывается из-за облаков. Серебряный свет касается лица Баки. Стив видел это лицо каждый день на протяжении всей своей жизни, нарисовал его тысячу раз, сломал об него кулак, но в лунном свете, среди теней, он вдруг не может дышать от чего-то иного, внутри все сжимается, и Стив думает: «Он прекрасен».  
Стив не знает, то ли засмеяться, то ли по чему-нибудь стукнуть. Может, и то, и другое?  
Может, он очень долго был очень глуп.  
Может, это возможность стать менее глупым. Стать менее одиноким.  
Может, пришло время научиться быть храбрым.

Стив вытирает беговую дорожку и лужу на полу. Гантели раскидал не он, но приятно потихоньку их разобрать.  
В 1945-м смерть не особенно волновала его. С того поезда в Альпах. Даже Пегги не было достаточно, чтобы заставить его по-настоящему сожалеть о падении. А потом проснуться в будущем в одиночестве? Окруженным незнакомцами, но так же, как и во время звездно-полосатого тура, у всех на виду – все так же разыскиваемым из-за того, на что он способен, а не из-за того, кто он внутри. Ну. Нельзя сказать, что он был бы против отправиться на тот свет от руки пришельца или еще какой безумной выходки будущего.  
Пока не очнулся в той вашингтонской больнице с разбитым лицом, раной в животе и в кои-то веки _собственной_ целью. Даже цвета вокруг, казалось, стали ярче от осознания того, что эту задачу он поставил себе сам: найти Баки, защищать его. Найдя, защищать, помогать восстановиться. Только чтобы узнать, что Баки дал себе такое же задание.  
Боже, если верны расчеты Старка, они могут прожить еще век. Все остальные в их жизни умрут, останутся лишь на могильных плитах и карандашных набросках, но они останутся. Как всегда.  
Раньше эта мысль причиняла физическую боль. Но теперь.  
Теперь он хочет жить. Хочет разыскивать новые виды мороженого, которые Баки будет раскладывать по полочкам. Хочет получать на Рождество дурацкие пижамы. Хочет, чтобы его заставляли читать книги, а потом целый день спорили с ним об их содержании. Хочет узнать, каким странным и милым способом Баки решит следующую проблему кого-нибудь из окружающих.  
Стив хочет продолжать. Правда хочет, ведь теперь он будет не один.  
Пора возвращаться наверх.

Подходя к двери, Стив чувствует аромат предсказуемого результата нервного срыва. Учитывая всю странность ситуации, будет какое-нибудь неожиданное сочетание ингредиентов, которые Стиву и в голову не пришло бы совместить. Чем сильнее нервы, тем шикарнее выпечка. Стив чувствует на губах улыбку. Довольно странный способ успокоиться. С другой стороны, вкусности.  
Прекратит ли Баки печь, если будет счастливее?  
«Не будь козлом, Роджерс», - думает он.  
Столько способов успокоиться. Выпечка, кража (и ношение) пижам, двухчасовое стояние под душем, лежание на полу. Те, о которых Бак, скорее всего, даже и не догадывается, например жутко бесцеремонные обыски на предмет ранений после тренировок и операций, или то, что он вслух говорит сам с собой (с самими?), когда на чем-нибудь сосредоточен.  
Но это все вроде как работает. Он не совсем нормален, но о ком из них это можно сказать? Да у них ненормальных полная башня.  
Их разделили лед, десятилетия и пули, и все равно они нашли путь сюда. Баки прошел этой потрясающей дорогой, чтобы добраться. Чтобы все преодолеть и стать этим упрямым чудом в перьях, регулярно проявляющим ошеломляющую мудрость. Превратившим всех старичков в радиусе трех миль в своих преданных поклонников. Черт побери, да его даже Халк любит, а о роботах и говорить не будем.   
Это Баки. Все всегда любили Баки, а Баки – Стива.  
Если именно это вытащило его из преисподней, то кто такой Стив, чтобы отказывать, не попробовав? Они изменились; мир изменился. Быть может, связь, пронесенная ими через почти полный век, тоже выдержит капельку перемен.  
Он всегда будет давать Баки еще один шанс. И еще. До конца.  
Стив переступает через порог: кухонный остров больше похож на стол в пекарне. Квартира пахнет теплом и сахаром. Домом.  
У Баки мука в волосах и пятна на поношенной футболке, явно оставленные измазанными в тесте пальцами. Это уморительно. Это одно из лучшего, что Стив когда-либо видел.  
Кажется, он сейчас оторвется от пола. Он и забыл, какой он – обыкновенный энтузиазм. Заваривать кашу они всегда умели. Может быть, это еще одно приключение. Двое бруклинских мальчишек вновь суют нос куда не следует и находят: что?  
Может, ничего стоящего. Может, неприятности. Но с неприятностями они справляться умеют.  
Может. _Может_ : нечто совершенно иное.  
«Ладно, - думает он, - ладно, хорошо. Попробуем».


End file.
